Age Of Reckoning
by TheXGeneral
Summary: First story I have ever published here. Please review. This will be Book I of possibly three.


_**Age Of Reckoning**_

Chapter I: Requiem

Far away on in old but new world the people prospered in peace and among them lived a young man named Favian, he was born in the year 2030 in America, but was raised in Puerto Rico. His mother was American and his father was Latino. At the age of nine Favian joined the Catholic Church. By the 2049, he was nineteen and had moved with his parents to Rome, Italy to continue his religious beliefs in the hopes of helping and understanding the problems in his world. One day a strange portal appeared in the sky and out of it came a Dark lord with his wyvern. Behind them was a swarm of gargoyles, which flew into cities attacking people.

A few days had passed and portal had closed as if it was never there. The gargoyles had left as well and more than half of the people in the world had been slaughter. Favian's father was killed while trying to protect him and his mother. Later when the gargoyles started to leave one of them grabbed Favian's mother and took her with them.

After the dust had settled military soldiers were looking for survivors to see if anyone had truly survived. As soon as they were about to leave one of them heard a cried for help. An officer took three of his best and went inside the church where they found Favian under a broken ceiling. As they went over to him they saw that he had claw marks on his face and body. The officer ran back outside and called for a helicopter. His men were carrying Favian out while he was unconscious. The next morning Favian woke-up to find himself in a military compound.

A strange man walked up to Favian and said, "I am General Rick Roodlift, but please just call me Rick".

"My name is Favian", said the young man as he starred at Rick with a sad look on his face.

"Take it easy son, you were in a rough shape when my men found you. Its amazing that you survived an attack like that", Rick said.

"My father was slaughter and my mother has been taken away by monsters that came from the strange portal." Favian said while he looked down and fell to the ground.

Chapter II: The Chosen

The next day Rick went to see if Favian was okay from what happened yesterday. He knot on the door but received no response, Rick went in and saw no sight of Jolt but an opened window leading out of the safe zone. Rick grabbed his gear with a platoon of soldiers and headed out into the city to search for the lost boy.

Favian had snuck out the night before and headed to wear he had to go. He reached the museum by sunset and was tired from the sleepless hours. Favian entered the medieval section and strap-on a crusaders old armor. He wanted to honor his ancestor who fought in the battle of Jerusalem. He grabbed his sword, shield, and helmet and headed towards the church he was rescued from. Jolt went inside the church and Kneeled with his sword in front of, he prayed to God and his ancestors for guidance and wisdom.

Favian opened his eyes to see a mouth dropping sight before him. Gabriel the guardian angel stood there with a smile on his face. Jolt took a look at Gabriel's' sword, it was exactly like his the only difference was that Gabriel's sword was created by God. Gabriel took his sword and Favian in order to merge them into one. He gave the sword to Favian who turned around to see Rick and his men bowing behind him, Gabriel vanished as Favian said "thank you".

Favian walk up to Rick as he stood up from the church floor. He saw Rick's face who had a worry look on it. As they both turned to walk outside they saw the most peculiar thing, Jesus, Mohammed, and Lucifer were waiting for them. They walk-up to Favian and told him one-by-one that he has been chosen to lead the armies of Heaven, Hell, and Earth in order to defeat Drakul and save the universe from his wrath.

Chapter III: The Prophecy

Two years has passed since the attack and the year was now 2051. Favian was out in the training yard preparing for the coming battle, when he was about to finish Rick walk-up to him and said that they found Drakul. It seems that after the first raid he retreated to a mysterious island at the center of the Bermuda Triangle. Favian had a vengeful look on him as he walked away. As he keep walking he approached Gabriel who was watching the angels, demons, and humans learning to work together, learning old and new tactics from their battles among each other. Gabriel turns towards Favian who was approaching him with a disturbed look. He already knew what this was about and was ready to answer.

Favian looked at Gabriel and asked "Why was I chosen out of all the good will people here on this world?".

"You were chosen because you were more determined than anyone I have ever seen; this is your destiny Favian". Gabriel looked away smiling back at the troops making better process than before.

"Is there any proof that this is my destiny and that that there hasn't been a mistake? I am only a young man who is trying to rescue his mother and avenge his fathers' death from a warlord that crossed from another world. How do you the head guardian angel know that I am the chosen one?" said Favian with a confused and angry look.

"About two thousand years ago an angel named Dominic and a demon named Ramill stumble upon a forgotten temple that had many of the languages shared by both angels and demons. In one of the many rooms of the temple there was a scroll that contained a prophecy in mixed human languages. It foretold that a warrior from earth would be chosen from many others to defeat a great evil that would cross over to this one and destroy everything in its efforts to rule the universe and be given the tittle "Chronicler", someone who has sacrificed so much for those he or she loves, restore what they have lost and guide their people to a better future." Gabriel turned away from speaking and vanished leaving Favian in a confuse state.

Chapter IV: The Lovebirds

Favian still confused from what Gabriel told him did not look where he was going. He stop walking and smelled a familiar sent. Favian look to his right to see Kristina who was on her way to the eating hall. She was stunning, she had long brunette hair a great smile and laugh, her body was slim, and she had the most beautiful sapphire eyes and was only 5-inches shorter than Favian. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

Kristina turns her head to Favian and giggled. When they reached the eating hall they saw angels, demons and humans sitting and having small conversations with each other. They grabbed some lunch and walk towards to a table were Kristina's sister Gwana was sitting at. Gwana is Kristina's step sister from Africa; she was rescued after her tribe was attack by Somalian slavers.

Kristina felt Gwana's eyes on her and look up with a confused face. "How did you and Favian meet?" Gwana asked with a smirk. She was always wandering how these two met in the first place. To Gwana, Favian was one of the most respected guys here and Kristina was Rick's best commander. Kristina grew tire of her sister's smirk and decided to come out with it.

"We met right after Rick came back with Favian from the field. He was wearing his crusader armor tall and proud. Not sooner that he crossed the gate both Angels and Demons showed up and kneeled before him". Favian nodded and continued from Kristina.

"I looked at them bowing before me, I look at Kristina and smiled because she didn't do the same. She knew that I was only a normal person, but yet she did not know why they all showed up. The next two days I went looking for her to explain what was going own but found no trace so I gave and went to get some lunch were I found her with a confused look on her face".

Kristina giggled and continued to end this story. "I was just sitting there thinking about the other day, about why the angels and demons showed-up and didn't fight. No sooner that Favian came and sat a crossed from me with a worry look. That was when we first lock eyes and didn't say anything for a while until he broke the silence. Favian took a big breath and told me what was going on around here. My eyes were as wide as saucers and my mouth fell to the table. Favian was laughing at my expression and I decided to join in.

We keep talking and saw that we had a lot in come-in. We then look eyes and kissed. I felt my cheeks flushed, my heart rate speeding up, my blood boiling. We separated and smile when we found each other's true love and are new strength that would keep us going for the rest of our lives." Gwana felt her blood rush into her face, and the look on her face meant that she was in shock with the story she had just heard from the two lovebirds. Favian and Kristina burst into laughter turned to face each other an shared a short kiss before getting up and leaving with Gwana behind them.

Chapter V: The Juggernaut and The Healer

A week has past and Favian was out training with Kristina by his side. They stop and turned to see Lt. Leaf approached them with two young recruits right behind him. The young boy and girl were about two years younger than Favian, the boy was very muscular and knew how to walk tall and proud as if he belong and the girl was stunning as she waved her hips from side to side. Favian knew that these two would make valuable allies in the future. When they reached jolt and Kristina the young man introduced himself, his name was Ian. Then the young girl did the same, her name was Shard. They look at each other and smiled before being approach by Favian and Kristina.

"I am Favian and I can see that you two will be joining my squad". Favian extended his hand welcoming the two from their journey. Kristina smiled and did the same thing as Favian. After everyone had greeted each other they went on to training. Jolt saw as Ian grabbed a heavy axe as his weapon and Shard grabbed a very light sword. When the two were ready they went on to train. Ian was fighting Kristina and Shard was with Jolt.

"I never felt right with fighting a girl", Ian grew a smirk.

"Don't worry I won't give you the chance to even hit me!". Kristina shouted.

Favian and Shard watch as the two were getting ready to fight, when out of nowhere Ian charged in with his axe above his head. He slashed from side to side trying to hit Kristina, but she was to fast for him. She appeared behind him and attacked without warning. The blow was so hard even Favian heard it, but it didn't do anything. Ian turned around and hit Kristina right in her chest. Before she felt unconscious she noticed that her attack didn't even leave a scratch on him, no blood at all. Favian picked Kristina up and congratulated Ian before taking her to the infirmary.

"Are you okay, you took a very big blow to the back. I was expecting for you to fall to your knees". Shard looked at him with confusion all over her. Ian nodded and his smirk came back. Later that night Favian was asleep next to Kristina who was still recovering from the battle. Shard walked waking Jolt up from his fantasy. "What's wrong Shard?" Favian yawned. "I no of a way to heal Kristina faster and regenerate her strength at the same time", Shard whispered trying not to wake Kristina up. Shard came up and put her hands over Kristina. Both Kristina and Shard started to glow, then the glowing stop and Kristina woke-up.

Kristina hugged Favian and started to cry from shock. Favian told her that everything was okay that Shard was the one who cured her. The thing was that Shard wasn't an ordinary girl; she was born with a special gift that allows her to cure others in need.

The next day it was time for Ian and Shard to go on their first mission with Favian and Kristina. Favian, Kristina, Shard strapped-on their armor and grabbed their weapons, but Ian didn't use armor like the others his was big, heavy and had a lot of protection. The mission was to attack an enemy camp to learn what Drakul wanted. When they reach the location Favian told Ian to provide cover fire for the others. Ian stood up and took out to heavy guns; he opened fire catching the enemy by surprised, not giving them time to react. After the smoke cleared out there were no monsters left to fight. Ian had killed them all making things easier for everyone. When they got back to base Favian told Rick that there was nothing to tell them what Drakul was planning, and even if the mission was a success they were all still on edge. They all left the de-briefing room and headed to their rooms waiting for the next move.

Chapter VI: Exile

"Cyrus you cant do this; what would father think of this treason". Samuel said as he look his brother in the eyes. "Listen to yourself, are you forgetting what he did to mother when she found out what he was planning for all of us, have no shame for this madness or have you my one brother gone insane too". Cyrus whispered as best as he could without alerting the guards in the next room. "I'm sorry but I cannot not go thru with this plan, you're on your own. I won't end-up dead because you won't leave the past behind screamed Samuel alerting the guards as he ran away.

Cyrus saw them run his way so he jumped out the window, got on his horse and ran out the castle gates before they could close. "I'm sorry father I tried to change his mind but he would have none of it," protested Samuel. "It's ok my son he was already a traitor. I have found out that he is the one e

in charge of the rebels and the one who will lead us straight to their camp. When we reach their perimeter we will stop them before they have a chance to strike us." said Tamron the King of Dumakai.

Cyrus rode his horse as fast as he could, but what he was thinking was the real ruse. "When my father finally sees where I have lead him and his forces he will see that he will fall and a new era of peace will rise" thought Cyrus as he look back to make sure he was being followed. Off in the distance an army of warriors fully well-armed were marching and some were ridding behind Tamron and Samuel to fight for a cause they thought was right, but only if they knew that what they were fighting for would lead to their own demise.

Chapter VII: What to and What not to Believe

Back on Earth the fighting has not been so good as before. Humanities forces are being defeated in every battle they engaged in. Favian and the others have been force to fall back to Berlin, Germany to regroup and resupply. "General reports from the scouts have arrived, more orcs have been spotted 100mi south from the city", said a fellow soldier to Favian and he nodded in return. Tell Cpt. Ian to setup some mines in case they try to get to close to the city, then tell Kristina and Lt. Leaf to have their men ready in case the mines fail to stop the orcs.

While Favian was giving out orders, Shard was going for a walk while writing in her journal. The city of Berlin was now in ruins and supplies were scattered all around. Many of humanities people had join in the fight but many more were either in hiding, capture, or dead. Of in the distance their was a lonely orc who was being hunted down for helping 15 humans escape. He had been out for days and was now starving, that is when Shard stumbled upon him and too out her dagger. The orc plead for mercy from the young girl, Shard grabbed the orc by the neck and what she did was unexpected. She looked into his memories; this one was different from the others. Shard stained her blade and let the orc go so he could breath. She told the orc to follow her back to camp were they would explain his story.

When they arrived at the camp the soldiers aimed their guns at the orc, but when they saw Shard, they slightly stop. "Shard what is the meaning of this, you know to never bring an enemy to this camp" said Favian as he approached them." I know but this one is different. I found him out in the city while I was writing in my journal. When i took out my blade at him he beg for mercy, so I grabbed him by the neck and somehow I was able to read his memories. He had helped some humans escape from captivity and later on fled when he was found out" explained Shard with a truthful look.

"If I may speak my lord, my name is Turok ex-commander of the orc army. "I now you see me and my people as the enemy, but I do too". They care for nothing but themselves and I would like nothing else but to end them and end the rule King Drakul" said Turok as he bowed in front of Favian. Favian turned to see Ian, Kristina, and Leaf walking back to camp with some food. They saw an orc and look at Favian with confusion and at the orc with discuss. Suddenly another portal opened in front of them and out came a man with a torn up robe and a slightly broken sword. The portal closed behind him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"By gods master Cyrus" Turok gasped in disbelief. "You know this poor man?" ask Kristina. "Yes, this is Cyrus exiled prince of Dumakai and I was his spy in the thirty year war against his father Tamron the former king of Dumakai and his brother Samuel who is now Drakul" explained Turok. "How much do you know about this war Turok" asked Favian. "Enough to answer your question" said Turok. They took Cyrus into one of the tents were Turok would explain their story of how all of this came to be.

"About seventy years ago a war was ignited between the kingdom of Dumakai and its subjects. They were known as the Knights of Queen Joan. Queen Joan was the wife of Tamron, but when she found out that he was planning on using dark magic to destroy his enemies he had her executed for treason. About a week after her death Cyrus took charge as leader of the rebels, he knew that one day his father would find out but he had no choice. He tried convincing Samuel to join him but he was as stub burned as his father. He fled Dumakai to warn the others but at the same time made sure he was followed.

I know you're wondering were do I come-in in all of this. Well while I was patrolling the camp perimeters I saw him approaching from the south. I couldn't make out who it was, so I ran back to camp to warn the others. They got up and follow me to see that the strange man was Cyrus. When he approached us he identified himself and said that his father and brother were on their way with a massive army. When the time came we came out and attack, the war went on for years, battle after battle, lose after lose. One day King Tamron had mysteriously died and Samuel became ruler. We thought we had gotten our chance to end this but Samuel decided to use dark magic on himself to bring an end to all of us.

When he performed the spell something went wrong, instead of granting him power, it released an ancient evil his name was Drakul. His soul took over Samuel's body and made it his own. Then out of nowhere a wyvern appeared by the name of Apep. Our entire army was destroyed at the city gate, so was his own army but he did not care. Drakul opened a portal were an army of orcs came from and many other creatures as well. Out of it also came a dragoness fighting her way through. She saw Cyrus and took him to a safer distance, but I stayed behind to not aroused any suspicion. I heard that they escaped into a portal through time and space. Drakul decided to do the same thing, so he opened another portal, we went through and here we are." Turok at last finished the story leaving everyone in amazement, horror, anger, and sorrow including Favian.

Chapter VIII: Struggle

Basecamp this is outpost Dyke do you copy over. We have multiple orc vessels closing in on Normandy beach do you copy. We copy Dyke, the commander has order for you to rip those S.O.B's to shreds if they try to get beyond the beach. We are now sending reinforcements to assist and secure, do you understand over. Roger that basecamp over and out. These men and women are the only ones fighting in France, about fifty percent of their country is gone and the orcs were moving in fast with brute force.

Favian where are we heading urged Ian; we're heading for the airport in Paris occupied by the resistance. From there we take a jet to Ireland to meet up with the others. The fearless group had been heading northwest for months. Almost all of earth has fallen, no news from Asia or the Americas, the Russians were still in this fight and as for the U.K. it was gone, only Scotland and Ireland remained around.

Men, women and children were taken into camps to work until they die. Sometimes they would kill the men or put them to fight in arenas, the children would be sold into slavery or killed for fun, but for the women they would be sold as sex slaves; sometimes they would get taken out of the camps to be rape until she could not scream no more or until the guard got bored. One of those is the infamous camp Auschwitz, more than six-million prisoners are stored there waiting their fates. It has only been ten years since Drakul took over and he is still no closer to defeating humanity. The resistance makes sure that Drakul never gets the chance to.

The group of warriors were reaching their location when they heard gun fire from up ahead. What they saw was unbelievable, what look like to be soldiers were taking down Drakul's minions like they were nothing. One by one the monsters fell with nonstop gunfire; the unknown soldiers were giving them all they had. When the smoke cleared what the entire group saw was thousands of bodies on the ground. Favian decided to go great the soldiers, the others followed close behind him. "Favian are you sure that this is a good idea, I mean what if they are not friendly", asked Krystina. "If they are not friendly, then why did they take out all those monsters" asked Favian in return.

One of the soldiers saw the group approaching and went for his radio. Soon what look to be a battalion came out of the pile of ruble behind him. Along with the soldiers there were two mysterious cloaked figures making their way up to the group. The group waited, the figures took of their cloaks and the group truly could not believe what they saw.

Chapter IX: The Empire

"Papa how much longer until we reach the others", cried the strange creature. "Not much hija, once we get through this forest we can rest", said the creature's father. The forest was dark and filled with creatures that were not native to the land. The animals were not even of this world, they came when Drakul crossed over with his army. The two creatures made it out of the dark forest and into a clearing where up ahead there seemed to be a camp. There were many armed men and woman there, but they did not belong to the resistance. "You see Amber, all we had to do was keep walking and we would reach them", said Amber's father. The two reached the camp and were happily greeted by everyone.

One of the soldiers approached and saluted Amber's father, "Marco we have received word that the resistance is meeting in Ireland to discuss the battle plan to attack Drakul" said the soldier. "Well then tell everyone we leave in three days". Said Marco saluting back at the soldier. Suddenly Amber collapse on to the ground with a scream, it was so disturbing that it put the entire camp on alert. Marco rushed over and pick her up. He took her to the medic to make sure nothing bad happened to her. Amber is Marco's only child and family left in the world, if he was to lose her he would lose his mind and go on a rampage.

Marco gently placed Amber on the medical bed, were she slowly opened her eyes to look at her father. He had tears in his eyes, he asked, "My child are you okay, when you fell I thought. . ."."Do not worry Papa I'm fine, all I had was a vision showing the location of the chosen one". Marco open his eyes wide in surprised, "Finally our king has chosen our savior; so who is it?" asked her father. "Her name is Krystina and she is heading to Ireland just like us", said Amber as she stood up. The two left the medical tent only to find everyone in camp waiting for them outside. They were glad to here that Amber was okay and even happier that they know who the chosen one is.

Everyone left to their post and leave their general with his daughter. Some of the soldiers went to pack up supplies and load them onto the trucks. As the days passed more supplies were gathered for the long journey. In those days Marco trained Amber without rest, she was strong but still very young. "Come on is that all you got old man", yelled Amber as she dodged one of Marco's strikes. "Old, watch who you talk to, getting cocky will get you killed", said Marco as he hit Amber with the blunt side of his sword. Then there was a gun shot and the two stop training to hear where the shot came from.

When Marco and Amber reached the camp they saw a massive horde of orcs marching towards them. Everyone loaded onto the trucks and drove as fast as they could. "Where did they come from, we're no way near an enemy base" said Amber who was shaking. "We're reaching the city lock and load people", said the driver. The trucks stop and everyone got out with large creates behind them. "Set up two Mgs in the crossroads and the rest in those buildings up ahead, we'll out flank the orcs when they reach us" said Marco as he helped Amber out of the truck. Everyone went to their post and waited, the Mgs were in position, and there were snipers in the roof tops and inside a nearby church. Through the radio Pvt. Cortez gave a prayer, "And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patris, Et Fili, Spiritus Sancti, Amen". Cortez was a good fighter but if he gets stab in the gut again or crushed by rubble that will be the end of Cortez. As Cortez finished his prayer the cries of the orcs could be heard in the distance, they were getting closer and angrier.

At the last moment the orcs ran down the main road and that's when all Hell broke loose. A storm of bullets rained down from the buildings above ripping the orcs apart. As the orcs fell they're howls died down, one by one without mercy. When all the orcs were gone one of the soldiers saw a group of warriors approaching them. "This is Lt. Alexandra, the enemy is down, but we have a group of unknowns nearing our position. "Who are these people, are they mercenaries, the resistance, or are they working for Dakul", said Amber to herself. She and her father went up to the Lt. and told her to have the rest pack up the equipment.

Chapter X: Intros

"Greetings My Name is Gnl. Marco Rodriguez of The European and Middle Eastern Alliance, or The Crusading Empire, and this is my daughter Amber, said Marco as he took off his hood along with Amber. When the group look at the two them could see that they were not human they were draconic. "I will explain our appearance soon" said Marco. "Hello my name is Favian commander of the resistance, this is my team Krystina my girlfriend, Ian our weapons specialist, and Shard our medic", said Favian as he shacked hands with Marco.

Everyone went into one of the buildings to chat before they get spotted by enemy scouts. "I'll start from the beginning; I was once a human that served in the United States Army as a sniper. One day my squad and I were one a routine mission, but then we were betrayed. My squad was killed by our own people; I survived and became a ghost. I turned Taliban recruits into my personal soldiers, went to Israel got them to turn on the Americans. Went to Italy became the Pope's personal body guard and had the Catholics and Islam's sign a Treaty to end all disputes and unite both countries under one banner. We became The Crusading Empire soon all of Europe and the rest Of the Middle East joined us. That was all done in three years and in during that time we voted to kick America out of the United Nations", explained Marco as he took a sip of water.

"As for my and Amber's appearance that's more interesting. I decided to go on a journey to the north. I came across an unnatural cave formation. It wasn't made by man nr by Mother Nature; I went inside and found the remains of two female dragons. I approached the remains and found that they were cursed. It seemed that one of them could be brought back to life, but after picking one the other would turn to dust and its soul would be set free. I went for the small one, she seem too had recently hatch when she was killed. I took her to a lab, but in order to bring her to life she needed two sets of DNA. Luckily she had her original on her, so I added some of mine and so Amber was reborn. I didn't want her to grow up alone so I mutated my DNA to be with her. Incredibly the church was okay with this, I saw some left over blood and put it to use. This sword on my back was dried using the blood and holy water to complete its creation. From that time on I was her father and she was my daughter", said Marco as he put his wing over shivering Amber.

The group was speechless, with what they just heard. "Now it's time to end this tale with a sad truth. Twenty-four hours before Drakul invaded, we had mobilized are fleets to invade America and end it's tyranny. We were ten miles of the shore of Washington D.C., that's when we send a message to the president declaring war. They never saw us coming; our ships began bombarding them without end. Then everything went to Hell, that portal opened above us, more than half our fleet was sunk. We retreated, but when we got back home we were too late. I had the remaining ships go to Scotland. As you can see this battalion is all that is left of our ground forces, we are all that remains of our empire", said Marco as he got up and went to the window looking at the rain fall.

Chapter XI: The Truth

"Favian if I may, who is the chosen one", asked Amber. "Well I am why you ask", answer Favian nervously. "No Favian your the new Chronicler, Krystina is the true chosen one isn't she", said Amber looking at the couple. "Yes she is, I was ordered by Gabriel not to tell anyone, how did you find out" said Favian with a straight and curious face. "Before we met I had vision of who the chosen one was, I'm only wondering is why would they order you to keep this secret from anyone mainly your friends", wondered Amber as she joined her father by the window.

They all stayed silent for a while until the walkee came on, "General this is Cortez we are ready to move out when you're ready". The group went to the trucks and loaded up, they started to move again steady but fast. "When we arrive in Paris we will take hovercraft to Ireland, it's the fastest and safest way to travel right now. When we arrive I wish to meet your commanding officer", said Marco. Arriving in Paris took two days, the city was in rubble, and there was no one there. The trucks arrived at the airport, everyone got off and went to the hovercrafts. Some were for troop transport and there were three large enough to carry all of them. Even if the crafts were big they were as fast as the small ones.

The trucks were loaded onto the three large crafts, Marco and Amber went on Delta, Favian and Krystina on Zulu, Ian and Shard on Foxtrot, and ten soldiers went on attack craft. The Hovercrafts took of and headed northeast towards Ireland. The trip only took sixteen hours, the strange thing was that it was uninterrupted, either Drakul did not notice or it was a trap. Favian gave the coordinates of the base to the pilots when they were above Ireland. When the base was in view Favian transferred the authorization code over the radio.

They were given permission to land inside the base. The large hovercrafts landed while the attack crafts patrol the area. Resistance fighters surrounded the crafts, Favian and his team were happily greeted, but when they saw the imperial troops along with Marco and Amber the resistance aimed their weapons. "Favian what why are they doing here", asked Rick angrily. "Rick hear me out, this is Gnl. Marco of the (EMEA) and his daughter Amber there here to help, they killed thousands of orcs like they were nothing", said Favian.

The imperials just stood like statues with their weapons down, as for Marco he was polishing his sword and Amber was shivering. Rick saw as they just stood there fearless of death. "Everyone stand down, if they were here to kill us we would be dead by now", said Rick as his soldiers lowered their weapons. "General, I am truly sorry for all the problems are people had in the past. I assure you that the men who attacked you three years ago tried to assassinate my daughter, and now those men lie dead at the bottom of the Baltic Sea", said Marco as he walked with Rick to the command station.

After the generals left, the Imperial and Resistance soldiers started to chat as if the bad blood dispute never happened. Some of them started to unload the trucks and stationed them for emergency evac around the base. Favian and Krystina went to look for Gwana and get some grub. "If you excuse me ladies, I need to go have a word with the generals", said Ian. Shard and Amber were left alone, so they decided to go chat while training. When the girls reaching the training grounds they could hear the clashing swords, they kept walking until they saw a man in strange armor fighting an orc. The two fighters looked up to see Amber with a new friend. "Amber I would like you to meet Cyrus, brother of Drakul, and this is Exile", said Shard. Cyrus kissed Amber's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I assure you that I am nothing like my brother". Amber's face was glowing red; she has never seen anyone treat her that way. "I am at your service my lady and I want nothing, but to see my people's lives extinguished from this world", said Exile bowing. Now Amber was in true shock, first a guy she just met starts to flirt with her and now an orc who has more manners than the average human male.

Of in the distance one could hear a faint growl coming from the command tent. The growl belong to Marco who was closely observing Amber being flirt by Cyrus. Marco has always been overprotective of his daughter, from the day she first drew breath to now. "Gnl. Rick who is that man with the orc". "That is Prince Cyrus, brother of Lord Drakul", answer Rick. Only hearing that Cyrus is brother of Drakul, made Marco's rage increase and his eyes to change to glowing white lights. Marco walked out of the tent; he grabbed Cyrus by the neck and put him to eye level. The resistance began to raise their weapons, but the imperials started to slowly back away with fear. They knew what those eyes meant and if their Gnl. is in that state then you do not mess with him. "Amber what's going on" asked a confused Shard. "The eyes of Truth, they allow the beholder to see into one's soul and see the truth. This only happens when my father is in rage, only I can stop him from killing Cyrus, but if he finds dark intentions within his soul than he will be executed", finished Amber in a dark tone.

Marco's eyes stop glowing and he put Cyrus down, "Sorry for the misunderstanding my good man, after I saw how you were treating my daughter I thought you were seducing her so you could have your way since you are Drakul's brother and all, but after seeing all the good intentions within you I only ask that you can forgive me". Cyrus shoke hands with Marco meaning that all is forgiven, "Just so you know I was not flirting with your daughter, I was being a gentlemen and I already have a woman in my life", Cyrus pointed to one of the medical officers. "Amber I'm sure that one day the right man will walk into your life, a warrior that can best your old man", said Cyrus putting his hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Gnl. Marco do you mind explaining what the Hell just happen", ask Rick. "After my transformation, I gained a unique power to see into other people's soul. I judge them on past and present deeds, what I'm trying to say is that Favian was not the only one chosen. I was chosen to be the new God Of Judgement. A great honor I assure you, but if I ever go out of control or the time to end my immortality and put me to rest ever comes the only one who can do it is my first child", explained Marco. Everyone was in shocked at the disturbing news, that such responsibility was put on one man and that only his daughter can kill him. Amber never knew that she was the only one who could kill her own father. The truth that has been eaten away Marco's heart was now out for all to hear. Marco fell to his knees and began to sob, the pain was to great even for someone like him. Amber approached him and hugged him, "I forgive you Papa, it wasn't your fault, you were only doing your duties as a father should". After a while some of the imperials helped their Gnl. up and took him to a tent were he could rest with Amber following close behind them.

Chapter XII: The Meeting

Marco slowly woke, "Where am I", he wondered, he felt something wet on his hand, it was Amber she cried herself to sleep. Marco gently woke her up, but she was out cold and Marco needed to go or he would be late. So he did the next best thing he roared in her ear and with a startled Amber woke from her deep slumber. "Shard, why you wake me, I was havi." Amber just stop when she saw her father awake, "Papa" she cried while hugging her father. "Amber is Ian steal here", ask Marco getting up from the floor and grabbing his sword. "Yes Papa, he said that he would not leave without you, but what does he mean by that", wondered Amber. "Little one I'm going with him to find our old friend, your staying in the safety of this fort and no buts, okay", said Marco kissing his daughters forehead and leaving towards the hovercrafts.

Marco went to the armory to get ready for his trip with Ian. When Marco reached the armory there were two imperials guarding a large metal case. "Can you gentlemen please stand guard outside", ask Marco, they did as they were told. Marco faced the metal case and bent on one knee. He place his head down and began to pray, when the prayer ended he took out a small silver cross and placed. it in the center of the case. The case gave a small hiss, slowly opening and the doors of the armory closing. After half an hour the doors to the armory opened with Marco standing in the doorway. Outside there were twenty Imperials on each side saluting they're General. One of them came up to him, "Marco he's waiting at the hovercraft", said the soldier. "Thank you, Maria and if the Helljumpers are still alive then we can get back what belongs to us", said Marco.

The command tent twelve hours earlier, "Rick does the resistance have any armored units", ask Marco passing the room. "Sadly no they were all destroyed, what about The Empire", ask Rick, "Yes, we have two battalions left, the 540th and the 730th, but they are with the last of our fleets in Scotland", answered Marco. At that moment Ian walked in with a worry look, "Generals I need to head to Russia for something important", Marco and Rick thought that he was crazy, "Ian Russia is a black hole no one makes it out you know that", said Rick. "Why do you need to go there Ian", ask Marco, "I received a letter from my long lost grandfather, it said to go to Russia and find him at the old Helljumper base", responded Ian.

"The Helljumpers are you sure Ian", ask Marco, "Yes, why what's wrong", Marco gave a heavy sigh, "I remember them being wiped-out on the first day of the invasion, they didn't even see it coming. There was a rally for new recruits, an old friend was one of the ones holding the rally, when the portal opened it was a slaughter. No one knew if any had survived, but the old Helljumper base the first one to be exact, Fort Draiko is located in Russia's frozen tundra through a forbidden pass across a lake. I'm going with you, I know the way and they know me, before the invasion of America some of them had joined us voluntarily" said Marco. Ian did not argue, he knew that he could not make it their or back alone and having someone who knew the area was better.

Chapter XIII: The Fang

It has been five days since Ian, Marco and Shard who snuck on board had left Ireland and arrived in Russia's tundra. "Marco how much longer until we reach Draiko", ask Ian holding onto a shivering Shard. "We only have to cross Demon Lake, it's been frozen for 200yrs", said Marco. The trio reached the lake and started to cross it as fast as they could without falling. "How thick is the ice", ask Shard, "Last time we checked the ice was fifty meters thick and forty miles deep, but that was ten years ago,", explained Marco. "Marco, why is it called Demon Lake?", ask Shard, "It is very simple young one, while researching this lake we found a human like creature with horns of a goat and wings of a bat. I ask God and Lucifer if they knew about this, Lucifer told me that the demon was a soldier in Satan's army.

The group got across the lake with ease, they continued walking until they saw what looked like two soldiers standing in front of a cave entrance. "I'll handle this, you two stay close", said Marco as he took off his hood. The soldiers saw the trio, "Who are and what do you want", ordered one of them. "Do you not recognize me Zasha, it's me Marco the one who saved your ass from Puttin's men", responded Marco. Zasha and the other soldier lowered their weapons, "I thought you were dead and where's Amber", said Zasha, "We lost more than half of the fleets when Drakul came, right now the fleet is in Scotland waiting for my orders to hit Drakul and Amber is with the resistance in Ireland. To answer your friend's question these two behind me are with the resistance, The girl is Shard and the big guy is Ian. Were here to see his grandfather and help the Helljumpers take back the naval yard", answer Marco.

Zasha has known him for a very long time, she could tell whether he was lying or not. "It's great to see you old friend, welcome to Draiko", the group went through the tunnel until they reached the end. Fort Draiko was the Helljumpers last remaining fortress, it was five football fields in size and fifteen-stories high. It was built into a mountain for strategic benefits and for the mountains rare ore deposits. "By the way my name is Lt. Makarty", said Makarty, the group came up to the fort's gate where there were more soldiers waiting, "Zasha who are these", demanded one of them, "The one in the cloak is that crazy draconic I told you about, Gnl. Marco, and the two behind him are Ian and Shard there from the resistance", said Zasha.

"Molk, the scanner detects a massive storm coming, everyone needs to get inside now!" cried a soldier. He was not kidding the group down at the gate could see the storm and it was massive. They could hear a siren going of, the gate was closing behind them, "Everyone get inside now!" shouted Molk. They did as he said and rushed in, after the gate close Marco took off his cloak revealing a strange armor. "How long have you been wearing that" ask Shard, "Ever since we left Ireland, So Zasha where is Ian's grandfather, where is Draiko and yes Ian I know who your grandfather is", smirked Marco.

Chapter XIV: Predator - Prey

Ever since the others left Amber has not been able to sleep, "I hope Papa is okay", she thought. She was sitting in the mess hall with Favian, Kristina, Gwana, and Cortez who were in a deep conversation. "Hey Cortez, since my dad is gone doesn't that mean I'm in command know" ask Amber, Cortez looked up, "I guess, why do you ask". "Well, how about I promote you to corporal, Papa has been meaning to do it but. . ." said Amber in a seductive way."I'll be right back I have to make a call" said Cortez, he went to the comm. station and started to dial. Cortez called the only person that can help him with Amber, Marco was.

Cortez waited until, "Hello who is this" demanded the voice, "It's Cortez, your daughter is trying to seduce me", answer Cortez. On the other side of the call Marco was smiling and worried at the same time. He knew that Amber liked Cortez, but he did not expect for her heat to kick in. "Cortez listen Amber likes you and I know you like her back so tell her. And by the way she's in heat, cause well she is a dragon, so good luck and we will talk when I get back ok, bye", Marco hung up leaving a relieved and scared Cortez. Cortez went back to the mess hall, walked up to Amber and kissed her on the lips. Amber was in shock, the man she was in love with just kissed her and said "Catch me if you can". With that the man dashed out the door without looking back, he hid inside one of the trucks.

Amber got on all fours and gave chase to her prey soon to be mate. She followed his sent to the supply depot were it was quite, too quiet. There were some soldiers laughing amongst each other, one reason being that Amber was standing next to the truck that Cortez was in, "Where could he be", Amber muttered. Cortez was praying that Amber does not find him at least not yet. Amber left and went to look somewhere else, but Cortez had other plans in mind he decided to follow her. Some thought that he may have finally lost it, having Marco's daughter hunt him down.

Cortez followed her closely from the shadows; Amber had no clue of where Cortez was. She decided to go to his tent but he was not there until "BOO!" shouted Cortez. Amber screamed so loud that some glass broke, "You scared the Hell out of me", pouted Amber. Cortez only kissed Amber again, allowing to melt into it. When they broke for air, they noticed they were on the bed so they decided to have a little fun. Outside anyone who passed by could hear loud moans coming from inside. Only one thing went through their mind, "Cortez has tamed the beast".

While Cortez and Amber were "bonding", Marco and Ian were in deep conversion while following Zasha to Draiko, with Shard close behind. "Why did you not tell me you knew my grandfather?!", shot Ian. "You didn't ask", retorted Marco. Before Ian could say anything else the trio reached a large iron door. "Well we're here, Draiko is right through this door, but word of advice don't trust Dimitri he looks out only for himself and goes to women with lust", said Zasha. The iron doors open revealing a massive room far older than the fort itself.

In the back of the room there were two figures who seemed to be arguing. The first figure was wearing what looks to be a wormed out military uniform. The uniform was jet black with three white marks going across it. The second figure was wearing a white military camo suit. The figures stop talking when they saw Zasha, Marco, Shard, and Ian approaching them. "Draiko, I thought you were dead after the invasion", said a surprise Marco. All Draiko could do was walk up to the draconic and hug him. "Comrade, you still live", laughed Draiko releasing Marko. "Draiko I have two questions, how did you find Ian?, and how did you survive the invasion?", asked Marko.

"To answer your first question go straight to God, he told me in my sleep", said Draiko while approaching Ian. Draiko took a good look at him, "You look just like your father, but with your mother's soft eyes, ruthless on the outside, but a warrior of the heavens on the inside", chuckled Draiko. "Grandfather if it isn't to much to ask, what happed to my father", asked Ian. Draiko turned to Marco, "He and his squad sacrificed themselves to save me and the others on the day of the invasion", was all Draiko could say before walking up to a very shock Shard. "Ciao", said Draiko bringing Shard out of her shock state. "Ian can you introduce me to your lovely friend" ask Draiko. "Grandfather this is my lovely girlfriend Shard, she has the power to heal the deadliest of injuries, and is part of my squad. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir", greeted Shard in a sweet tone. "Dimitri", called Draiko, "Yes" was all Dimitri could say before Marco shot him with a strange weapon. "Dimitri don't act so surprise, you were planning the same thing, to kill us and turn Shard into your personal slave, but we can't have that now can we", was all Marco said before turning Dimitri into a bloody pulp.

The group went to the comm. room to figure out how to take back the naval yard. "What's so important about this place if the red fleet no longer exists", said Ian. "Sometime before the invasion of America the Empire was working on technology 500yrs ahead of our own. This tech was made for an occasion such as this one, if beings of another world invaded us. Underneath the naval yard, about 200 stories below the earth's crust are the highly advance weapons that will help us defeat the darkness", said Marco. "What type of weapons are there", asked Shard. "Hover tanks, heat rays, portable railguns, target seeking grenades and bullets, Cruisers and frigates capable hovering high sbove the earth and FTL, and a flagship so massive in scope that can fit an army of 80,000 troops, fit the tanks, cruisers, and frigates inside of it, and weapons powerful enough to make Drakul's army look like ants", answer Marco.

The room was silent, everyone taking in the information, the Empire had weapons to take over a planet in one day. "Zasha how many troops are there currently in the fort", ask Marco. "There are 2,000 of us, why do you ask", said Zasha, "Because we are all assaulting the naval yard and taking the flagship, the entrance is inside the barracks but it's lock only high ranking Imperials can open it", said Marco. At this everyone besides Draiko thought he was insane. Draiko spoke up, "Listen everyone, we have been hiding in here waiting for a chance to kill those bastards and now we do. We are Helljumpers, we jump straight into battle without hesitation, we are the predators and they're the prey, we take that flagship, aim it at Drakul and we blow him straight to hell!", finished Draiko as cheers erupted across the fort.

Chapter XV: Liwyāthān

The helljumpers were arming themselves and they're remaining tanks for the assault. Shard was resting for when it was time to go, Draiko was getting to know Ian better, an Marco was Sparring with Zasha. "So tell me how is Amber doing", ask Zasha dogging Marco. "Well, on the call I got earlier it seems she went into heat and started to seduce the guy she likes. But the one who called me is the very same guy and he likes her. So I told him to tell her how he fells about her", answer Marco swiping Zasha again. The two kept fighting and chatting as time flew by, then it came everyone was ready. The tanks were fully loaded, Ian and Draiko were armed to the teeth, Shard was suited into helljumper gear, she carried a submachinegun and her dagger, Zasha was suited like Shard except she had a sniper rifle, and Marco was wearing his armor, it was silver with multiple slash marks around it and an odd symbol on the chest plate. He was holding an odd looking helmet on his left arm and had his sword on his back. "Hey Marco what's the name of the flagship", ask Ian, "It's The Liwyāthān, it's Hebrew for Leviathan a suiting name for a monstrous ship don't you think", said Marco.

The small army was marching to the naval yard which was only ten miles away. After half an hour they made it to the naval yard, but for some odd reason there was no one in sight. "This has to be a trap, Draiko tell your tanks to open fire on the place, scare those cowards out", said Marco, "All tank crews open fire at the naval yard", ordered Draiko. "Ian, Shard, Zasha once the enemy is out send them to hell, "Roger!" was all they said before they heard a deafening scream. As the smoke cleared many tall figures appeared, "Banshees, all units open fire!", said Marco and that is what they did, one by one they fell but not before taking ten to twenty of the soldiers with them. Marco ran towards the base like a mad man, slashing down monsters like they were paper, followed by everyone outside. Blood was everywhere, the smoke cleared and many of the troops still lived. "Well, that was easy", said Ian, then a loud roar came, everyone look to its direction to see a massive troll with a club approaching them. "Zasha get everyone to the emergency exit, you know the code", Marco faced the beast "Marco plea-" "Go Now!", said Marco in a deep dark voice, Zasha saw him turn as black as night.

Everyone did as they were told and left them fight, "It's been a while since our last fight", said the ogre. "I know, how about we end this now, Rak! "said Marco in a voice so dark that it caused flames to appear in a circle around them.

To be Continued...


End file.
